


Rainbow Road

by venomedveins



Series: Agron/Duro/Nasir [3]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Germancest, M/M, PWP, Smut, Videogames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: Dirty Duro/Agron/Nasir prompt, video games with sexual bets.





	Rainbow Road

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Agron and Duro are Marines, Nasir is an artist, they're all together AU

"This is fucking insane,” Duro pants, a bead of sweat slowly making its way down the side of his neck. Nasir is giggling when he laps it off, hand never pausing between his legs. “My dick has never been this hard.”

“Mmm, there was that time in Vegas when you wore that plug all night.” Nasir reminds him easily, twisting his wrist.

“Fuck. Don’t remind me.” Duro groans, hips lifting slightly.

On the other side of the couch, Agron’s eyes track the t.v. screen, expression only flickering when Nasir slides his thumb quickly over his slit. He knew this bet was not a good idea, fucking playing Mario Kart tournament style while Nasir kneels between them, jerking them off. Duro’s hit every banana peel and shell that Agron’s thrown at him, but for his part, Agron keeps hitting the wall when Nasir’s tongue traces the edge of his earlobe. He’s been doing it periodically, moaning about how big Agron’s getting in his hand.

“If you come, you automatically lose,” Nasir reminds, hands speeding up. Agron doesn’t really think it’s necessarily fair, Nasir’s dominate hand is around his cock, while Duro gets the less controlled. Agron does have the longer stamina though, the bigger cock, the more control. It doesn’t matter though, Duro is starting to thrust a little into Nasir’s fist, already losing it and so fucking wet.

“I’m in second place!” Duro pants, groaning low when Nasir spits down on his cock, easing the way.

“Little tighter, baby,” Agron instructs, expertly guiding Bowser over a ramp. Nasir does as he’s told, fingers curling around Agron’s cock, laughing when Agron turns his head for a biting kiss, eyes trained still to the tv screen. Nasir’s hands unconsciously tighten when Agron drags his teeth down Nasir’s tongue, stilling around both of the brother’s crowns, pulsing a little as Nasir tries to catch his breath.

“Shit! Oh fuck!” Duro shouts, the controller fumbling from his grip and to the floor with a loud thud. It’s nonexistent though, a blimp on the radar, as he tosses his head back against the couch, hips lifting as he shoots off, dirtying his stomach and some of the coffee table before him. He swears the whole time, groaning low when Nasir laughs breathy and sweet.

The crowd cheering on the screen signals that Agron’s just won, turning to watch as his brother comes, Nasir coaxing him through it with quick tugs on his dick. Duro is still chubbed up after, still so fucking greedy, but he just lets his cock flap back against his stomach, drooling on his navel.

“Sucks to suck, motherfucker.” Agron reaches around Nasir to twist one of Duro’s nipples, grinning when Duro hisses - overly sensitive.

“You expect me to drive after this? My fucking balls are throbbing.” Duro groans, accepting Nasir’s gentle kiss before tugging him back down for a dirtier one.

“A bets a bet. You said, whoever lost the race or came first had to go out and get more lube.” Agron states matter of factly, relaxing back into the couch cushion. Nasir’s hand has gone still on his cock, but he doesn’t mind too much, leaking slow and steady over Nasir’s fingers.

“God you suck. You’re the worst brother ever.” Duro stumbles to his feet, using a tissue to wipe off his chest and stomach before tugging up his sweats and going in search of a t-shirt. 

“How rude. No thank you Nasir? Good job Nasir? You’re such a dedicated team player?” Nasir huffs, crossing his arms over his bare chest. Agron doesn’t let him pout for long, wrapping his arms around Nasir and pulling him over into his lap.

“Thank you, Nasir.” Kissing him slow, Agron drags his hands along Nasir’s spine, slipping past his waistband to grip his ass tightly. Nasir hisses against his lips, teeth coming down sharply. “You’re such a good and dedicated player. We just don’t appreciate you enough.”

“It’s true.” Nasir gasps, rearranging himself for Agron to pull the sweats off of him, settling so Agron’s cock is nestled between his cheeks. “You should show your appreciation.”

“I’m going to the store. Text me if you want anything else!” Duro yells distantly from the garage door.

“We gotta wait baby. You know that,” Agron thrusts lightly, uses the precome to slick his way a little. His cock gets caught on Nasir’s rim, wet, hot torture up Nasir’s back.

Leaning forward, Nasir thrusts his hand between the couch cushions, feeling around for a moment before slowly pulling back. He’s grasping a half empty bottle of lube in his hand, grinning proud and conspiratory at Agron.

“Hey now. I thought you said we were completely out.” Agron’s expression tries to wrinkle in a frown, but it’s ruined by his sparking eyes.

“It’s our emergency lube. We only use it for emergencies.” Nasir takes Agron’s hand, slipping it past Nasir’s balls and back to press dry and needy against his hole. “And this is a very, very important emergency.”

“Well.” Uncapping the bottle, Agron drizzles it over Nasir’s ass, rubs it into the skin and then between, teasing the tip of his finger just inside, pressure and promise of what’s to come. “I did win the race. I suppose I should claim my prize.”

Duro should be pissed when he gets back and finds Agron fucking Nasir over the back of the couch. He really should, but then Nasir looks at him through his eyelashes and Agron beckons him over with a hand, and Duro figures it was probably best he went to get the lube. They’re going to need it.


End file.
